zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomazzo "Tom" Vicenti
Tomazzo Vicenti is a fictional character of Zootopia universe. Beside of being the head of a mafia empire, he is also the only human in Zootopia. History In a world war that happened in the universe of Zootopia (which is said to be around 1983), the government of Italy created a war machine to help in combat, whwhich was a creature upgraded with technology to become an eficient supersoldier. His desing was inspired by studies conducted in primates, that concluded that their DNA would have evolved into something similar (thats what makes his human like appearance). Around 2 years after starting duty, and with the war almost over, Italy thanked Tomazzo by letting him go. His life outside the army was very rough, at first. Everyone was affraid of him, and saw him as a monster. The lockdown from society made him go after the one thing he knew that would make the world respect him: money. He wrote a novel entitled "DNA", telling the history of a zebra and a tiger who fall in love in the early 70's, and runs around discrimination. The money earned from his work was used to buy, according to him, trucks, mostly. He used those to draw an international trade line, from Italy to the Middle East. Then, he hired some common mafia members to join him, buying oil and selling it for 5 times the initial price. Soon after, he made a bigger variety of illegal services, such as drug dealing and prostitution. Soon enough, the whole world would recognize him as the most wanted men in the world, and head of the underworld trade empire, which he named Tommy Inc. Years later, in the aftermath of the canon events of Zootopia, Tomazzo decides to travel to the city of Zootopia to expand his illegal bussinesses. He does so of a genius way: he makes a deal with the iralian government, that gave him a false life reccord. Italy claimed that he was an anti terrorist unit, with one major defection: they claimed he was uncapable of feeling empathy. This was only a lie. The government of Zootopia bought him from Italy, giving Italy a huge amount of money, to help police officers, only to lock him and test him for 2 whole months. For this time, he was upgraded again, with more recent technology implants all over his body. By this time, Nick and ajudy are called to watch him 24/7, as he slowly goes back to society. Not long after, they find out his real plan. He confesses it all, showing no worries about his possible arrestment for live. And thats because, the day after that, the whole Europe declared his bussiness legal, aldough he never paied taxes or got any trade license. They did so, because thanks to his effitient distribution of oil, the economy of european countries rose. As he had done no criminal activities in Zootopia until the time, he had no reason to be put in jail. So, Tomazzo defeated an entire continent, by strategy and luck. This made Judy extremely angry, especially after finding out that Zootopia made Tomazzo also legal, hoping to receive the same economic boost he gave to Europe. The point when Judy lost her mind was after she found out Tomazzo and Nick has become bros (a title that does not make them best friends, but turns Tomazzo uncle of Nick's future children and vice versa). That according to "The Bro Code", the book Tomazzo points out as written by his idol, Barney Stinson (aldough he is just a TV character). personality and appearance Tomazzo has human shape, he has 5 times the height of Judy, he has brown hair and purple eyes. He wears jungle cammo pants and a white T-shirt He is described by mostly everyone as rude, indecent and deplorable. His acts are very controversial. Aldough he acts with no worries about community or anyone around him, he seems not to care about people's well being at all. Still, he is soft and careful sometimes, revealing his small, but existing emotional side. Implants/habilities Armadillo skin DN'''A - His skins is completely bullet proof '''Kanguru/rabbit muscle DNA - He jumps several meters high, and runs as fast as a moving sports car Mechanized/Computorized Brain - His brain is a councious calculator, capable of giving him hacking, building and communicating skills no one can understand or work with. Such also improves his cordination, giving him better reflexes and defending habits, as well as turning him into the criminal mastermind he is. Titanium Bone Structure - Tomazzo has titanium bones, that make him extremely strong Natural killing instinct - Tomazzo is naturally born to kill. He has mastered this hability to be used only in combat situations Digestive and breathing systems filters - Tomazzo has imbuted filters in his digestive and breathing system, that make him nearly impossible to poison. He claims to smoke all the time, and doing so has no effect on him because of such filters. 'super corrosive saliva/stom'ach acid - Tomazzo's saliva and stomach acid are twice as corrosive as normal. He is capable of digesting metal. Quotes Tomazzo has an impressive list of quotes: "You tought you could play with the big boys ? You tought the big boys played fair ? I learnt one thing, sweetie. In this kind of world people like us aint getting ANYWHERE in life playing fair." "Oh, good for you ! You don't have to be such a bitch about it, dough." "When the whole city finds out of my bussiness, your government aint gonne be doing SHIT to stop me. I'm pretty much CIA. I am untouchable by you !" "Who cares about the law ? I've lived long enough to realise no matter what the law is, money always speaks higher. And i'm fucking loaded !" "Dude, what the fuck ! There are only two rules in the first date: dont propose yourself and dont get laid. Its not rocket science !" "No matter how big the hole we leave in this world, there will always be people who will never see anything else in us beside what he look like. I have to accept that in some part of the world, there is a guy who thinks of me as a souless, cold war machine." "Bitch, i have money, i have friends, i get laid. My life rocks, and there is nothing you can do about it !" "Some people say the magic in the stick matters more than its size. No matter which one is better, because i got both of 'em." "I don't get it why people always want to be tops during sex. Bottom is the best. We just lie there and let the other one do all the work." "Shit ! I'm too drunk to handle this. Oh, never mind...i'm not drunk ENOUGH to handle this !" "Oh, so you wanna play badass ? I make 300 millions a year ! What 'bout ya ?" "What do you mean, im depressed ? I have a iat ! No one with that shit gets depressed. Its a fact." "You know the best part of being an atheist ? You can say 'swear to god' and be completely full of shit." "I have a dream, man ! To bang a chick from every damn country in the world ! Right now, i'm only missing Portugal, England, Spain and wherever Nelson Mandela is from." "I ain't got class. I am ALL class !" "I've lived long enough to know that love doesnt recognize DNA." "There is only one difference between guys and chicks. Chicks regret the guys they got laid with, and guys regret the chicks they did NOT get laid with." "Listen, Nick. I got a bunch of magazines names 'little bunnies' under my bed. Get rid of 'em. And dont look at them, or you'll find yourself staring at every single female bunny you see until the rest of your life. Judy included. And they WILL know why. Most of them wont be ok with it. But the ones who are. Get ready, man. They will bang...you...UP !"